Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electro-static discharge (ESD) protection device configured to protect an electronic apparatus from ESD, more particularly, to an ESD protection device in which an end of a first discharge electrode and an end of a second discharge electrode face each other inside a ceramic multilayer substrate.
Description of the Related Art
ESD protection devices are required to protect electronic apparatuses from ESD with a lower voltage. Patent Document 1 described below discloses an ESD protection device that can lower a discharge starting voltage. In each of Patent Documents 1 and 2, at least one pair of discharge electrodes is arranged in a ceramic multilayer substrate. Ends of the at least one discharge electrodes face each other with a gap provided therebetween. An auxiliary electrode is arranged so as to connect the discharge electrodes to each other, the auxiliary electrode containing a ceramic material and a conductive material coated with a non-conductive material.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO2008/146514
Patent Document 2: International Publication No. WO2009/136535